It is well recognized that the lubrication of moving parts may be required to allow continuous operation thereof. In the textile arts, for example, knitting, sewing and embroidery machines and the like require continuous lubrication of the sewing and knitting needles and associated moving parts to prevent premature wear, as well as catastrophic failure. Often, such lubrication is provided by systems providing a well-directed mist or series of droplets, either on a continuous or intermittent basis. Such known devices are effective when the mechanisms to be lubricated are continuously exposed.
Intermittent lubrication systems are also known to provide lubrication on an intermittent basis, either because constant lubrication is not required or because access to the device to be lubricated by the lubricating means is not continuous. Such systems typically rely upon timers, mechanical linkages, and/or mechanical or electrical sensors to determine the position of either the device to be lubricated or some other device or object affecting the dispensation of the lubricant and control the release of lubricant. Great care must be taken to insure that the lubricant is delivered in proper synchronism with the operation of the device to be lubricated.
In certain textile machines, for example, elements to be lubricated are behind or associated with a shield or baffle. The baffle has a construction which allows passage of a lubricant past the baffle only on an intermittent basis, and typically when an aperture in the baffle is in register with the lubricator. The dispensation of the lubricant intended for the mechanism behind the baffle must be metered and timed to correspond with the alignment of the aperture. Heretofore such a task has been difficult to achieve, requiring precise timing systems which take into account both the physical positioning of the involved elements, as well as the transit time for the lubricant. Typically, the lubrication of such mechanisms has been sporadic, resulting in lubricant-starved systems and the dispersal of lubricant where it is not needed or required.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved lubrication system for modulating the output of lubricant.
Another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved lubrication system which allows the lubricant to be directed with precision to a target which is intermittently exposed to a lubrication source.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a lubrication system for precisely delivering lubricant in a modulated manner which does not require mechanical or electrical linkages between the lubricator and the lubrication target.